theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Burst Fusion
Burst Fusion is a new series created by Nick. They are based on Pokemon. Author's Note Hey guys, Nick here, and yeah I am working on some new series. What r they about? If you though Pokemon, you guessed right! But not just any game or something like that. This will be an entirely original series, the characters? Trainers, pokemon? NOPE! Maybe trainers, but no actual pokemon , only pokemon SPRITES! That's right, sprites. You may think *philosophoraptor face* A pokemon sprite is a small pixeled version of the actual pokemon and is used in the games. YOU DONT SAY!? No, not that kind of sprite, a sprite where you take some pokemon sprites, mix them together to create a fusion, that's a sprite. I am starting an entire SERIES with those, and not just some comics to show off my fusions, but an actual storyline, If you want to see how they look like (because I am far from done), check out AB11Archives's channel on YouTube, now, let's move to the topic. Here's a little preview picture of Episode 1 ;DD Joining the series A lot of people who make these type of things, ask other spriters to join their series, which I already did, 2 people have joined so far (3 with me, obviously..). You can see how to join below. RULES FOR JOINING *No using a sprite fusion from the internet/made by someone else. *No using a normal Pokemon, it has to be a fusion. How to join *Follow the rules above. *Go to Pokemon Elite/Spriter's Resource or any sprite source you can find, grab your favorite Pokemon, open your favorite image editor (Photoshop, GIMP, Paint, etc.) and start mixing them together, don't just leave them like that, recolor them to give them some style :P *Now comes an important part = YOU CANNOT, and I mean YOU CANNOT use a move that already exists, you must make your own moves (Look at the picture below this section to see my infopic) AND your own abilities I forgot to add it to the rules but this is important = NO, and I mean absolutely FREAKING NO overpowered moves and abilities like Wonder Guard and Hyper Beam/any overpowered move. *Send me the sprite after it's done, and send me your moves too. OPTIONAL *If you want to have a role outside of the sprite world, you might wanna make a human sprite aswell (same deal, mix up some trainer sprites or recolor one in your favorite colors :D) Rules when creating moves **At least one move has to have less that 100 acc. **None of your moves can exceed 180 power. **Again..NO WONDER GUARD. And as for the note above, you can use my template, but this is how the file you send me should look like. The picture you are looking at below is my self-sprite, or me in the series :D. Use the template if you can't think of a layout XD People who have joined *Brian *Nar *Water